


the color I choose to keep

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Giver, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just think, if maybe we will leave in that Sameness, I want to keep one color at least – blue maybe, because the sky’s blue and it’ll be sad not to be able to see that anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the color I choose to keep

**Author's Note:**

> I had watched the movie and decided to read the novel  
> How I would say that I am amazed with the storyline in the book more  
> The development of the character and the emphasizing of the humanity (IMO) than the romance  
> I didn't know what got to me that I made this  
> Do sorry for anything weird /rolls to hide/  
> Enjoy~

It was their usual Saturday night, a date - two of them - to some place. Sometimes it's a small restaurant. Sometimes it's a park. Tonight, they decided to watch this new movie that was out in the cinema, 'The Giver'.

The story revolves around a guy named Jonas who lived in the Sameness and one day when he was chosen as The Receiver, everything changed. Sami was trying hard to grasp the story ever since from the beginning. He just couldn't imagine how one could live in that Sameness and how they could be there in the first place. Wouldn't that take a lot of money and time? Nevertheless, Sami should just try to enjoy the movie.

After the movie ended, some left in dissatisfaction, some in confusion, and some - like him - left in irritation. He glanced to his date - Mesut - and that boy was somehow fixated on something. Sami recognized that look. The last time Mesut had that kind of expression, the boy wouldn’t stop asking him a question until the answer was satisfying.

“If you could just choose one color to keep, what would it be?” That was the first thing that Mesut had asked when they got inside the car. The sound of the buckled seatbelt was heard as Sami turned on the engine.

He had turned around to look at Mesut but he just shrugged. “Dunno, not really sure, why?”

“I just think, if maybe we will leave in that Sameness, I want to keep one color at least – blue maybe, because the sky’s blue and it’ll be sad not to be able to see that anymore.” Sami nodded. At some point he’s agreed to Mesut’s opinion and yet at the same time he didn’t bother to answer –not that they would be living in a place with the Sameness anyway.

.

.

And yet he wished then they had been in that place, that community, a safe haven.

.

.

A group of teenagers were having fun, drinking and laughing. They overlooked the dangers they were giving to the streets, with the driver in high, riding in such speed. Then it was inevitable. The accident. The collision with a car coming out from Cinema. It was so hard and the sound was so loud that everyone has to cover their ears. Some cringed, others called for help, while some took a photo.

The driver of the car that was being hit was fine – Sami was fine, only a little bruise on his forehead that could lead to scar, otherwise nothing’s serious. But he was panic, he looked to his side and found Mesut, oh his Mesut, it was a horrible sight. All he could see was red. Mesut – his Mesut – was covered in red, unconscious.

His hand instinctively reached to find a pulse and when he found none, he was hysterical, shaking Mesut’s lifeless body many times. He shouted Mesut’s name over and over even after his body being pulled out by the officers, dragging him away from his _One_.

.

.

He didn’t want to see red anymore, forgetting what it was until it’s gone

Until there’s nothing more but black and white and grayscale

.

.

He woke up, gasping for air. His light brownish eyes blinked many times, adjusted to the light. That feeling, he didn’t know but it was so _painful,_ even more than when the bullets pierced through him. It was _something_ else. The _pain_. He looked to his left, where his predecessor was sitting on a sofa. The old man’s eyes were looking somewhere else –beyond, probably Elsewhere, _probably_.

“What was that?” He asked, knowing that it was not against the rule given to him. It was curiosity. His inquisitiveness couldn’t stop him from looking for answer and it was a good thing, he learnt a lot by asking questions.

He could hear the old man was sighing – a sight that rarely be seen. “You should know by now what it’s called. I gave the memory to you, so the word will come to you eventually.” He waited, hoping that perhaps he would be given the answer. It came, but by then he just realized that his cheeks had already been wet from something and he didn’t know what.

“ _Loss_ ,” he whispered and he could see a hint of smile plastered on his predecessor’s face. “And this?” He touched his wet cheek, realizing that the water came out from his eyes.

“Tears,” The old man answered. “Those are tears, one used to have that back and back and back and _back_ , when they were engulfed in sorrow.”

“This _pain_ , how could anyone bear it? How could?”

The old man chuckled, a sense of sarcasm beneath the tone. “That was the question I had been asking.”

“ _Giver_ , if, if any of us could choose one color to keep, one from the rainbow or any color, what would you do – what would you choose to keep?”

The old man – The Giver – closed his eyes, whispered soothingly. “ _Brown.”_

“And why, if I am allowed to ask?” This time, the old man decided to look at him and stared.

“It’s the color of his eyes, the same as _yours_ , _Mesut,_ same as yours.”

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how it end like that, but it did.  
> The Giver in this story was not the same and of course we could just say that this event happened way before Jonas came in the story. LOL
> 
> Hope you'll like it. xoxo :*


End file.
